onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Whitebeard Dies While Standing.png
Talking is what all true editors strive for Ok, this time I've started the talk page a little sooner so we can settle wich image we should use before any edit war. This is my point of view: The anime image is really good, actually, this time it gave a lot more emotion than the manga version. It would be perfect, if it wasn't for Whitebeard's full face and the second hole in his torso. Currently, I am not sure about wich version we should use, so I'd like to hear some opinions first. GMTails 03:15, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I think we should keep the anime version. At the angle that the pic is in, you could just barely tell his full face is in view. Anyone who hasn't seen the anime would think he has half a face with this pic unless they examine VERY closely. Also, in the manga version, you couldn't really tell if there is a hole in his body at all. All you see is a lot of blood and light on one part. The anime version is much easier to see, plus it gives mroe emotion, like you said. I vote for the anime pic. It's just as good as the manga version, if not better. The only difference is WB's face and the second wound on his body. But you can't even see the first wound in the manga pic anyways. Uknownada 08:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I am sick of all this manga/anime debate around here. If its the same scene then there is no question. Even if the scene is altered slightly in the details keep it the same. If you have to, make a little note in the Trivia of the differences. Genocyber 08:46, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Genocyber is right. Though the only time I prefer the manga over the anime would be in pics like when WB struck with John the Giant. Other than that, it should be the anime pic. If it's totally different, like WB's face-melting, it should be an anime/manga comparison pic. And that pic with WB getting assaulted by Marines should be a GIF image.Uknownada 16:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) If there are significant changes from the manga version to the anime, we'll keep the original. That's true for every anime image we upload. Genocyber might not care as long as he gets to upload the anime version but this actually creates problems for us! A quick example would be all the portraits of the Whitebeard Commanders he has uploaded for that template. Almost all of them were badly designed and inferior to the manga version uploaded before them. If anything Whitebeard had only ONE burn mark in his chest by Akainu NOT two. That's important enough to revert, plus there are no swords or blades impaled to Newgate's body like the original one. Oda intended to show with this image, Whitebeard's dead body standing as a statue representing Musashibō Benkei! The anime pic doesn't represent that. MasterDeva 16:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) So because he has one extra wound is a good enough reason to revert? Your logic confuses me. Uknownada 00:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Indeed, just because Whitebeard got almost half of his face removed in some other pic; it's just a wound, no biggie... It's not my logic, it is our policy! I've already explained the reasons above too. Whitebeard's dead body in the manga version is the epitome of his battle in Marineford. He suffered numerous wounds in that battle, including being stabbed by swords (having to fight the later half of the battle with them still on his body), burned a hole in his chest by Akainu (the burn marks are visible) but continued to fight and finally, having his face scorched by him (defeating him in two blows plus Blackbeard too) in the process. That is more than just "a wound" or injury, isn't it now? MasterDeva 01:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Manga version: WB loses half his face, has one hole in his body (which you can't see), and has a few swords. ::Anime version: WB has his full face, has two holes in his body, and swords are removed. ::Those are the only differences. The only one which seems a little reasonable to switch back would be the face thing. But we have a pic of his face being melted off before it so so what? Is the hole, which I'll mention again you CAN'T SEE in the manga version, and the sword wounds (which are such a minor reason they're better off not there at all) really a reason to switch it back? Uknownada 01:16, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::To answer your question in a simple manner, yes. MasterDeva 01:29, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::How about this image? And sorry again, I'm not really good at the whole formating thing.Dooshman232 06:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::::His whole face is seen intact, it suffers the same with the others... It's no use Dooshman232, don't stress yourself. I know that you've done wonders before but I checked the anime and there is nothing we can use. On the other hand, since Uknownada spoke of "other images" above, the recap image of Episode 485 shows the version anime version uploaded here. We can now keep the manga form and link to the episode so people can see the difference, problem solved. MasterDeva 06:35, January 31, 2011 (UTC)